The Greatest Hero of All Time
by owlicious00
Summary: The world has lost the greatest hero of all time, Izuku Midoriya. All Might struggles with the sudden loss of his student while watching the funeral ceremony from afar.


The world is so different with Izuku Midoriya watching over everyone.

The retired symbol of peace, All Might, stood from afar as he watched all of Young Midoriya's classmates at the ceremony. He was going to go, but he did not have the strength to face everyone. To face Midoriya's mother. He had promised her that Izuku would be safe, that he would make Izuku happy, but all he seemed to do was cause pain for the young boy.

Toshinori wished it were raining, then at least it would seem like the world was grieving with him. Instead the cherry blossoms were blooming and soft breeze was coming in while the sun was offering a loving warmth. It was a beautiful day. It was a disrespectful environment. Izuku would have probably loved a day exactly like this one.

The majority of Class 1A came to pay their respects. Kirishima hid his tears to prove his manliness while Kaminari an abashedly used his shoulder as a Kleenex. Everything was eerily quiet for the usual roady nature of the group. For the mort part, everyone was solemn. Even preppy students like Mineta were giving their full attention to the lost life.

Izuku's mother was being cared for by Tenya Iida (a young man who regrets not being a better friend) and Uraka Orchaca (a girl who regrets never telling young Midoriya how she truly felt). The three of them always seemed to be taking care of each other, especially the children to Midoriya's mother. Today they stood forefront at Midoriya's coffin, as they saw his face for the first time since the accident. Seeing his dark curls and his face, oh his faint smile still persisted even after death. Even from far away, Toshinori knew that Midoriya was showing even death that nothing can defeat peace.

Everyone was saying their goodbyes as they let the light petals fall all over the ground and over Midoriya's body. Mother Midoriya could not handle the silence and broke it with a heartbreaking sob. No one moved, but the cemetery was filled with a mom's lost dreams. Iida and Ochaca comforted her through their own tears. Then Todoroki, who everyone had thought was just as solemn as always, put his hand upon Midoriya's mother's shoulder. The three in the crying clump saw Todoroki and added him into their group hug of grief. Toshinori took this as Todoroki had been more shaken by Izuku's death more than everyone realized. As much as to cry in front of all of his peers.

From that point over, the priest they had hired begins the ceremony. He talks about Deku's bravery, how he had died saving people from the league of villains. The priest never mentioned how Deku defeated them all and destroyed their base which led to his own destruction. The priest never mentioned it was All Might who had found Midoriya first and rushed him to an urgent care even in his weakened state. The priest never mentioned how Izuku Midoriya died alone in a hospital room when doctors said he would last the night.

The priest never mentioned Toshinori blames himself for young Midoriya's death.

The ceremony continued with most students sharing a favorite moment that they had with Izuku. Kirishima talked about the preliminary exam, how Midoriya never gave up despite not having complete control over his quirk. Momo mentioned the night they went to save Bakugo, how that moment forever changed the way she saw hero work. Sero talked of Midoriya's resourcefulness during their hero licensing exams. Tsu talked of how she would be conflicted on some of Izuku's convictions, she still commended him on his bravery during the USJ attack. Todoroki talked in a stiff tone of the sports festival, how if not for Midoriya he would still be a spiteful person and a terrible hero. Then he bowed to Midoriya's mother, thanking her for her son and what he had done for them all. That moment sent everyone into tears.

Iida took the center next, recounting his experience with the Hero Killer. Midoriya never left his side throughout all of the times he said it was not his problem or that they were rivals at the end of the day. "I almost lost my brother to villains, but I never expected to actually lose my other brother to the evils of this world," he choked out.

Finally, Ochaca, she composed herself, straightening her black dress. She talked about the first day they met at the entrance exam. She had saved Izuku from falling on his face, he was so flustered she though he seemed like an alright guy. Then how during the actually exam, when he was stuck in last and doomed to fail, he still went over to save her. He saved her life time and time again, "and I will never get to repay him. All I can do is never forget." Everyone gave a simultaneous nod in agreement. Even Toshinori nodded.

There were moments Toshinori felt guilty for not showing his supported and sometimes even saw it as selfish to keep to himself. He saw other UA teachers showing support, with Erasure, Midnight, and several more. They offered comfort to everyone hurting, even Aisawa was hurting during this time. But Toshinori could not bring himself to it when he knows if he was only stronger or faster, the world would be embracing their new symbol of peace.

When everyone was done saying goodbye, they began to close the coffin and help it down into is place before its respective gravestone. However, just when they put it into place, Bakugo appeared. Baguko, Toshinori just realized, was the only student not in the funeral parade. Everyone was afraid of what he was going to do in the ceremony. All he did was go up to Midoriya's mother and say, "I'm sorry for being so hard on Deku. He was . . . more . . . heroic than all of us. I hope to beat him, so I can make him proud." Baguko was about to walk off again, but Midoriya's mother pulled him into a hug, though tears said, "Y-you didn't cause him t-to . . ., b-but thank you."

Teachers continued burying Izuku while Baguko had his moment, filled with guilt. Once the job was finally done, the students all came together and went on their way. Some of the teachers were thinking of making some sort of memorial to the young hero. Though by the time the sun was setting and even Midoriya's mom, Iida, Ochaca, Todoroki, and Baguko left, Toshinori still stood hiding dreading this moment.

He slowly walked toward gravestone, not sure how to say goodbye. He did not want his last words with Midoriya to be the young boys apologizes once rescued. Out of the wreckage that night, Midoriya was just mindlessly muttering, "I'm sorry All Might, I'm so sorry, I-I didn't mean to hurt them." In his last moments he was sorry for hurting the villains.

The moment came and Toshinori's found themselves at the place young Midoriya was buried moments ago. All Might cleared his throat hoping to find the right words. "Young Midoriya . . . I . . . you are my hero. You were so young and understood what heroism meant more than most pros. If I had been there for you, then maybe," another cough of blood came up along with an unexpected sob. He kneeled before the sight and placed a single lily. "You were the greatest hero of all time young Midoriya. I am so sorry that I didn't protect you. I was supposed to keep you safe! The world needs you Midoriya, you cannot be gone!" Another sob came rushing out. All of Toshinor's fears and failures came rushing out, realizing that Midoriya was the closest person to family for him. Now he was all alone. Alone with Midoriya's legacy to protect.


End file.
